Addiction
by Looking4YouAgain
Summary: previously named 'TBA' Roger's the big man on campus he has the girls, the friends, the amazingly hot girlfriend and basically a high school celebrity but what happens when feelings start to form for his best friend. Roger's View Point. Sort of Complete..
1. Prologue

-1So yeah- my attempt at some normal stuff here. So its basically a teen mark/roger story and this is just the prologue so read and let me know if I should go on or not. I own nothing

**Roger's view point**

You knew from the moment you laid eyes on this man that he was something special. You didn't know what it was about this boy that got your heart thumping like crazy when you were alone. It was bizarre to yourself how infatuated you were about your friend. You felt bad for keeping this secret from him but it was better this way. Of course you knew for a fact that Mark wasn't particularly your way and even if he was why would he risk the friendship for something like lust? So why kill the dream with reality, You could hang onto your thoughts of Mark without the cruel reality of knowing none of these things would ever come true. Then again You always could be wrong.

"And I just told her that…" Mark ranted on about his previous misadventures with his on again, off again girlfriend Maureen Johnson.

You listened to Mark with a smile on your face and your chin in the palm of your hand. You nodded, not quite sure what Mark was talking about but rather enjoying the sound of his voice. Now your looking into Mark's eyes, taking in every little thing about him. You adore the way Mark's lower lip sticks out just right when he pouts. You can feel yourself drooling as you begin to ponder the thought of having Mark's lips on yours. You head slowly cocks to the side as you lick at your lips.

"She was all like…" He continues now using elaborate hand motions to help tell his story

Mark continues unbeknownst to him that you aren't taking in a single thig that is being said. You nod and stare intently as Mark removes his MIT sweatshirt to reveal the solid white tee that hugs Mark's body perfectly. You've told him this before but only in a teasing manner but still you feel that Mark's wears it just to get you going. You're so full of yourself. Mischeavious thoughts float around you as u look at the cold ice water place before you and You feel yourself blushing and unable to keep a smile off your face as little thoughts pour into your head, how you could easily knock over this glass of water in front of you, which in return would reveal Mark's toned body.

"So I just said fuck that and then I…" Mark quirks a grin at you "Rog? Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha- Oh yeah um" you look down and laugh "I'm sorry" you smile and reach across the table and stroke the backside of Mark's hand softly. This isn't anything new to you, you've shared these moments before but for some reason this feels different.

Mark's lips parted slightly before he smiled and pulled back "Eh no reason to get all girly on me Rog" there was a moment of silence before Mark reached back across the table to take your hand in his again "Big hands" he commented

You pretend to be offended at this "They aren't big…you just have tiny hands"

"Anything to justify your freakishly huge hands" He laughs softly

You match your left hand with Mark's and try not to think about the sweat droplets forming at your temple and the rush of blood coursing through your veins, Mark has soft hands, you think as you feel this undeniable spark ignite between the two of you and stare straight into Mark's crystal blue eyes. You hesitantly began to entwine your fingers with Mark's but was cut short when your beeper decided that this was the perfect moment to go off.

You swear under your breath as you pulled away and to the belt loop of your pants to check your beeper. It was Mimi. You smile at the thought of your gorgeous girlfriend and suddenly what you felt for Mark had vanished in just a short time but nonetheless they were still there. You look back up to your friend who at the moment was adverting his eyes in any direction but the man in front of him.

"Let me guess- Mimi right?" Mark said knowingly

"How'd you know?" you smile tucking your beeper back inside your pants pocket, which really are too tight for you to be putting anything in them

Mark sighed "You get that look on your face every time you think about her" he said standing up and finishing his chamomile tea and pulling his sweater back on "I'll see ya around"

"Mark" you frown as he all but runs away from you. "Where the hell are you running off to? We _were_ talking ya know" you turn around in your chair and let your eyes follow him out before you get up and follow him outside where the cold wind swipes across your bare arms and your thinking that maybe you should have put your leather jacket back on before you rushed after him.

"I remembered that I-" He tries to compose a lie

"You didn't remember shit, you're trying to get away from me…I can tell" You say as you fold your arms across your chest and stare back into those mysterious blue eyes of his once more. You wish you could read them better.

"_I am not_" He states boldly "Just- Don't you need to call Mimi or something" he shivers against the cold "I have to meet Maureen" he says quietly

"Y-Yeah" you mutter as you take a step closer "You'll call?" you ask shyly which seems weird to both of you, the way you say it so intimately, and you can't tell if it's the cold air or you that's turning Mark's cheeks a light shade of red but you like to think that its you.

Mark shrugs and looks around the two of you "Yeah of course- I'll call" he gives a half smile for your sake.

You nod and watch the blonde walk away from you and the feelings you had for your best suddenly come back, and stronger than ever.


	2. Roger

-1So thanks for the reviews peeps but im not on writing the story in the 'you' form but let me know what you think kay?

So I had problems with this chapter and I rewrote it like 5 times before I finally settled on this. I'm thinking I wanna try and give a little insight on the characters I'll be using in this story so this chapter is obviously about Roger and the next will probably be about Mark or Mimi or someone.

**Roger's View Point**

"Hi Roger" Two promiscuously dressed girls greeted you simultaneously as you ran along the pavement bare chested. Whore one and Whore two you had deemed them. It was harsh of you to think that but you knew when it came down to it that 'whore one and two' would do anything to get you in their bed or back alley..really whatever they'd prefer. Just like so many others. You had thought arrogantly.

It was only expected of you to think this way. You had to be the most popular person in this one horse town in Amsterdam. People knew your name. Boys wanted to be your friend. Girls wanted to be your girlfriend and lets admit it some boys did too. Everyone wanted to be you everyone envied him. Though you being the richest person in Amsterdam might have had something to do with it…or maybe your incredibly handsome good looks.

You had went out and made a name for yourself by starting your own band. Prada Underground. You were the lead singer and for someone reason when girls heard the words 'lead singer of a band' the paties would drop. Although you were not the one for random groupie sex after your shows.

You jogged past them and bared your award winning smile and threw a half hearted peace sign and made your way around the corner with your walkman player giving you the motivation to finish your morning jog around the neighborhood. You waved at your neighbors clad in bright white robes and slippers picking up their morning papers off the front lawn as you slowed your past.

Using the back of your hand you wiped away the sweat that had formed on your forehead and turned into a familiar yard. You pulled the head phones out of your ears and checked your watch. It read 6:05. Perfect you thought with a smile as you rang the doorbell.

You were at the house of your long time girlfriend Mimi Marquez. You thought the two of you made the perfect couple. You were the lead singer of your band and she was the perfect rock star girlfriend. Mimi Marquez was your sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. You couldn't help but be in love with this amazing creature that had somehow stumbled into your life.

You remember when you spotted Mimi in the mosh-pit while you were performing onstage. She was gorgeous and everything you could ever want in a girl. She was your best friend and your lover. She made you smile when you were at your lowest. There weren't many people who had that effect on you. In all Mimi was your motivation.

"Roger?" Mimi gave a bright smile at her boyfriend of two years now before pulling you into a kiss on her door step amongst the red and pink roses blossoming around them.

You smiled against the latinas mouth as you wrapped your arms around her thin frame.

"What're you doing here" Mimi pulled back and gave a sly smile to you, tugging on your left arm and pulling you inside while keeping a pink towel covering her frehsly showered body.

"Didn't think I needed a reason" You smiled, letting your broad hands fall to Mimi's waist. "I thought I could treat my beautiful other half to breakfast" You kissed her cheek as Mimi simply blushed at her your odd sweetness.

"Really?" Her almond eyes widened "What's the occasion?" She said while towel drying her hair.

"No special occasion baby" You smirked "Mark's parents are out of town so I figured we could…what?" You questioned as you saw Mimi suddenly roll her eyes.

You thought it would be nice of you and Mimi to cook your best friend a nice breakfast since, lets admit it, Mark had the cooking skills of a caveman. Besides that you weren't quite sure if Mark was gonna eat anything while his parents were away. So what made Mimi roll her eyes even before you could finish telling her about your plan.

"How selfish of me" She huffed "I thought you meant just the two of us…ya know" She touched your bicep as she spoke, her French manicured nails dragging across your skin. You couldn't help but give in to these small touches. Thoughts of Mark and breakfast suddenly became the last thing on your mind as you threw Mimi across your shoulders and hurriedly ran upstairs with her.


	3. Mark

-1I'm in desperate need of a beta so if anyone's interested plz let me know kay?

**Mark's View Point**

Its twenty five minutes after seven. Roger should have been here a hour ago, you thought, Roger never fell back on his promises, that is…unless Mimi was in the picture. Which on most occasions she was these days. You were so sick of that gratuitous walk of hers. You scowled and pulled the covers off of you, shuffling your way across the hall. You feel some sorts of bad for thinking of Mimi this way, she was your friend…in a way.

You two weren't really friends. More like friends by association. You two shared a best friend, it was only right for you two to get along as well. Angel Dumott Shunard. Your self proclaimed partner in crime who had convinced you to get into soccer. Which you found that you were actually pretty good at for the fact being you'd never played it a day in your life, that and you being athletically challenged.

You pull your red cotton t-shirt over your head and throw it haphazardly to the floor and pull the purple shower curtain with the yellow ducks back and curse your mother for buying these damn curtains and more so for throwing them in your bathroom. You turn the knobs on the bathtub and test the temperature, letting the warm water from the shower head spray over your left arm.

You strip away the rest of your clothing and place your glasses on the bathroom sink as you step into the warm water pouring down on top of you. You become less tense and your earlier dislike for Mimi is long gone. You let the water wash over your face and think, Mimi isn't all that bad. Maybe its just the hot water working. With your eyes shut you fondle around the edge of the tub to find your ocean breeze shampoo, it might be a bit girly but you like to smell good. There is nothing wrong with smelling good, you convince yourself as you work the shampoo into your light blonde hair. Maybe you've been listening to Angel a little too much.

In the distinct you can hear a low beating occurring downstairs. Your heart leaps when you think it might be a robber trying to break in but shake your fears away when you realize how stupid that sounds, you probably have the crappiest house in the neighborhood. You then remember Roger and finish rinsing the shampoo out of your hair and wrap a towel around your lower torso, your body dripping wet as you carefully make your way downstairs.

The knocking gets louder and louder as you reach the door and open it roughly with a frustrated sigh but smile when you see its Roger who is persistently beating at your door. Roger gives a wicked half smile, his eyes ablaze as he sets his sights on you and comes in along with an unexpected guest. Mimi is hot on his heels.

"Hey" there's a low growl in his voice, you've heard this voice a thousands times, it shouldn't effect you like it does, your heart shouldn't tremble when he's looking at you like this…but it does.

"Hey" you greet as calm as you can when Roger is staring you up and down like this. You play it cool and pretend that Roger isn't at the point of salivating at your wet body. You shake out the thought. Its ridiculous and you become more comfortable here with him since you know that Roger has absolutely no interest in you whatsoever.

"Hi Mark" Mimi waves with a bright smile and waves a grocery bag at you and you smile in a form of a thank you and begin to walk back upstairs and it feels like Roger is burning holes into your back. You turn around when you think you heard Roger's voice.

"I'm just gonna finish up and I'll meet you down here" You say to avoid Roger's awkward silence. Roger is acting awfully weird this morning.

"Yeah sure man…uh soccer is really getting you built" Roger says with a sly smile but his voice is the most awkward you've ever heard him use.

"You think?" You say in disbelief as Roger walks to you and nods

"Yeah, defiantly…especially here" You immediately stop breathing and wonder how long it'll be until you turn blue in the face as Roger lightly touches the middle of your stomach, tracing downwards. Everything goes quiet as Roger touches you and you think fast on your feet as you laugh and slap Roger's hands away "That tickles" you explain

By the looks of things Roger is blushing as he steps back and folds his arms across his chest and gives a tiny smile "Hurry the fuck up in there" he hollers up at you "I'm fucking starving" you can hear him mumble under his breath and walks towards the kitchen.

In the bathroom you immediately shut the hot water off. You could use a little cooling off right about now.


	4. Roger and Mark

-1So I decided to wait to do Mimi, so for now I'll switch between Mark and Roger.

**Roger's View Point**

"Roger can we go now?" Mimi huffs in boredom as she sits next to you bent over with her chin in the palm of her hand with her legs crossed, looking beautiful as always. You lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips still trying keeping your eyes on the game.

Your sitting on the sidelines cheering your best friend on as he plays a practice game of soccer on the field alongside Angel. You were never really interested in soccer until Mark started playing and you got to see your best friend laughing and smiling like you've never seen before. Mark was happy when he played. You loved seeing Mark happy.

Mimi on the other hand could seem to care less about any sport and it was obvious that she didn't want to be here. You found this strange. Of course Mimi hated sports but she could at least give one or two hours out of her 'busy' schedule to cheer on her friends. She smiled when you placed a hand on her knee and laced your fingers together. This is what made you love her so much.

"Your really interested in this aren't you?" She yawned with a cute smile playing on her lips that made you want to kiss her again.

"A little…besides Mark and Angel look like they're having a good time" you shrugged and smiled up at Mark as he jogged his way over to the bleachers soaking wet and water bottle in hand as he took a seat by you.

"I didn't think you two would still be here" Mark laughed as he unscrewed the cap of his bottled and smiled at you…or Mimi. Your sure its you though. Mark only flashes that smile for you. You frown internally when you realize how weird that sounded. And yet…

"I was just thinking that" Mimi mumbled "I don't see how you're playing out there its way too fucking hot out here" she laughed putting a hand above her eyes to block out the intense sunlight beaming down on her.

Mark laughs softly and turns his attention back to the soccer field where Angel is still playing, completely unaware that Mimi is still talking to him.

And that's when you feel something touching your hand. Its soft and delicate and if it wasn't from the warmth it gave off you wouldn't have even felt it. You look down at your left hand and Mark's finger is on top of yours. Its nothing really, Mark isn't even aware that he's touching you so it shouldn't mean anything. Its just a finger, a soft, warm finger slightly touching the back of your hand. If that's true then your heart shouldn't be going faster and faster as you look down at it, you shouldn't feel like your about to rip off all your clothes because your getting way too over heated at the moment.

Your suddenly lost in your own mind and you don't even acknowledge that Angel is chatting away in front of you and your just staring out into space, enjoying the feel of your best friend barely touching your hand. Its pathetic really. And you shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are because you don't like boys at all, at least this is what you thought to be true. Maybe the sun was screwing with your head.

Your face is burning as you snap back to reality and Angel is raising an eyebrow at you as Mimi and Mark are excitingly talking to one another. Angel is wearing a form of a smile, a 'I know what your thinking' smile and you blush even harder.

Angel watches you as he takes a drink of his water and pulls on the back of Mark's soccer jersey. "Mark sweetie, if you don't take this off soon I

m afraid your gonna die" She tugs on it again for emphasis.

Mark smiles and swats her hand away "Your just trying to get me naked"

"Oh please, like I _have_ to try" Angel narrows her eyes playfully at the aspiring director "Well then" Angel takes another sip of his water "I'll just have to cool you down then won't I?" He wears an evil smirk

Mimi scoots away from Mark gradually, already knowing what is about to happen. But you stay still as Mark pushes against you and his hand is completely covering yours. His touch freezes you and you turn into stone, you face blank and emotionless. You've never felt this before, it feels amazing. You want more and you slowly turn your hand over in his and entwine your fingers together. You shouldn't have, its completely breaking all the unspoken rules that come with the line between friendship and something more.

Mark nearly snaps his neck when he looks at you with big shinning blue eyes staring mystically at you, and you can clearly see his blue eyes when he's wearing his contacts. Beautiful. You suddenly break into a sweat and your wishing that you hadn't did this. _What the hell was I thinking_. You think angrily. Your ever thankful when Angel pours his water all of Mark's head and laughs. Mark smiles at you for a split second before ripping off his shirt and chasing after Angel who is practically racing onto the field to escape Mark who has declared war on the secret cross-dresser.

Mimi stands up and laughs as Mark tackles Angel to the ground and they're all out wrestling on the soccer field. "Don't hurt him Angel!" Mimi shouts leaning over the railing smiling as the head coach wobbles over the break the two apart.

You sit quietly, the palm of your hand tingling, and your mind racing._ What's happening to me?_


	5. Mark's Confusion and Angel's Fist

-1Firstly I want to thank all of you who review; it makes me happy and crap! So keep reviewing and keep reading because this epic tale is just getting started. This chapter doesn't really have a point aside from introducing a character and some drama set up. So enjoy.

**Mark's View Point**

Angel has his arms thrown around your neck as he sits behind you on the grass. Your mind is still trying to wrap itself around what happened earlier with you and Roger. Why had Roger held your hand? Furthermore why is Roger acting weirder beyond words all of a sudden? If you didn't know any better you would have guessed Roger was crushing on you. But that was the most ridiculously absurd thing that you'd ever heard.

You didn't mind having Angel holding on to you like this. It was playful and friendly and basically how things worked between you two. For Angel to throw his arm around you in the hallways of the high school was nothing but second nature to you. No one would dare say that you to were together, they would swear you were brothers before anything else. Though if Roger were to try something like that it would immediately get complicated. When Roger did things you would tend to think about them more which in conclusion complicated things, which meant nothing in the first place.

Then you get to thinking do you want things to get complicated between you and Roger. You're not one too fond of change and you think that things with you and Roger are great and you don't want to jeopardize a friendship like the one you share with Roger with crazy things like feelings and love. _Why did I just say love_?

Anyways, you shake that thought and think again. Your friendship with Roger is a special one and you don't intend to test it. Even if you wanted to. Not that you do or anything. Maybe you _do_. And now your just confusing yourself, tripping over your own mental feet.

Angel is laughing in you ear, apparently from something Rex had said. Rex was a tall, grey eyed, bright blonde headed, unbelievably hot guy, which you weren't afraid to say because he honestly was and what does it matter anyway; mostly everyone you know is gay so it really doesn't make any difference. One would think you'd be comfortable with your sexuality by now.

But Rex for some reason was a close friend of yours and Angel's. You never understood why he would even bother talking to you, though maybe you didn't give yourself enough credit. Anyone who knew you good enough would say you're a pretty remarkable guy of which anyone would be proud to call their friend.

Rex was smiling at you with his eyes narrowed slightly from the suns bright ray of sunshine pouring down on top of him. You obviously smile back, though you aren't quite sure why you're smiling. You feel bad for not even paying attention to a single thing that had been said but you pretend to listen anyway. Your mind somewhere else.

You ponder the thought of Roger crushing on you and you have to restrain yourself from laughing out loud. What a thought that was. Roger was quite obviously not crushing on you in the least. You saw when Roger fell for someone. You knew the looks he would give, the things he would do. Furthermore as far as you were concerned Roger wasn't interested in guys. At least, this is what you thought to be true. Even more so Roger had a parade of girls lined up for him, you were nearly positive that you weren't in that line, at least from where Roger stood. Would you be in that line? You chew over the thought and frown, all this damn metaphorical thinking starting to make your head hurt.

"Marky- you in there?" Laying back on his elbows in the freshly cut grass Rex flashed a full row of perfect white teeth your way.

Angel ruffled your hair and smiled "Rex is right" he agreed "Do you even know what we were talking about?"

You pondered it for a second biting on your lower lip "Your current obsession, I'm sorry- I meant Collins" you smirked as Angel slapped the back of your head. Which for an instant really hurt, Angel's pretty strong for his size, you think.

"Old Tommy boy eh" Rex laughs softly

"Mark!" Angel pushes you to the ground, blushing and turning to Rex, nearly sitting on top of you to keep your mouth shut from spilling anymore of his secrets "The heats getting to poor Marks head" He laughed nervously

"Its cool" Rex smirked, Rex was so suave and smooth, why the guy didn't have a girlfriend by now was beyond you. "I mean if you want I could talk to him or something for ya"

You finally managed to throw Angel off your back and get into an upright position that was defiantly more comfortable. Just in the knick of time you think as you see Maureen Johnson flouncing around the field in her way too tight cheerleading uniform, laughing rather loudly since you could hear it all the way over here.

Rex turns his head around to see what has caught your attention , laughing before looking back at you and Angel. "Heard Maureen's gone lesbo…again" he raises an eyebrow at you. You scoff at the comment and look back over to Maureen.

"She's only doing it for the attention" You say maybe a little too bitterly, but hey, she dumped you for some random ass lesbian whore, you have a right to be bitter, even more so after the second time she does it.

"Well you know Maureen" Angel adds "If she doesn't have drama at least four times out a week she'll wither away like a dying plant without sunlight" Angel laughs

Rex laughed "Her lost" he's looking at you now "Guarantee she'll be crawling back for more" he winks.

"And you know Marky can't say no" Angel laughs and stands up, pulling you along with him "C'mon Mark, we have some _serious_ talking to do" He has a knowing glint in his eyes as he says this. You can't help but to think you're in trouble now.

"Don't hurt 'em too much Ang" Rex grins and waves the two of you goodbye but stops you as soon as you start walking and motions for you to come to him "If your not too severely injured after you and Angel's _talk_" he stops to giggle "meet me at Frank's 'round 6..ish" He smiles brightly at you and you smile back and nod.

"Sounds good" and for some reason you begin to get completely lost in Rex's gray eyes, as does he.

"Mark" You can hear Angel's exasperated voice and you snap back to reality for the second time that day.

"You better go…Angel's using her 'angry' voice" and he chuckles and waves you off.

And it isn't until your walking side by side with Angel who's currently in pout mode do you even question what had just happened between you and Rex. _Did he just ask me out?_ And now you even more confused than you already were. Angel abruptly stops with folded arms and stares at you, still pouting rather adorably. He licks his lips then punches you in the arm and you have to steady yourself to keep from falling to the ground. Angel has a powerful punch, and your arm is actually throbbing from where he hit you.

"I can't believe you made the assumption to Rex that I might possible have some kind of-of insane crush on him!" Angel has officially begun to rant and rave all over you while you whimper in pain at your arm. You frown in confusion and look at him.

"You _do_!" you cry back at him still wincing in pain at your possibly fractured bicep.

"Of course Mark! But your not suppose to tell _Rex_- he's friends with Tom"

"So?" _Angel has more a chick brain than I thought_. You think as you still look at him utterly confused.

"So?" Angel's eyes widen "So!? So that _means_ that Rex will more than likely tell Collins that I have a crush on him and that- that"

"Is _not that bad_!?" you try to reason with the under-wraps drag queen.

"I know- it's the end of the world!" You feel bad for how dead serious Angel is and smile warmly at him.

"OR, Collins could be just as obsessed with you as you are to him" You smile in hopes to keep Angel from going mad in the streets because people are starting to stare.

Angel rolls his eyes and hooks his arm through yours and smiles brightly "You know just what to say" He giggles then smiles warmly "Now that I've kicked you ass enough for one day how about you tell me what's happening between you and the 'rock star'"

You blush and pull away "Ang-"

"No, no, no Mark- these eyes" he points at his hazel brown eyes "see _everything_, including Rex totally trying to get a little flirty flirt with ya" He winks and laughs "You stud muffin" he jokes.

You laugh but you can't help thinking what exactly is going on with Roger. It shouldn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything; you keep trying to tell yourself that. If only your heart would listen.


	6. Roger's Dream and Collins' Phone Call

-1Once again, thanks for the reviews; reviewers are the sex. Promise next Roger chapter will Use of "Hopefully" (consider revising) be more exciting. Oh and excuse any mistakes.

**Roger's View Point**

You're in a dark room, everything is painted black, from the walls to the dim candles as a slow cool breeze blows the curtains inward. You're on a bed. A canopy bed, dripping in solid gold. Egyptian cotton linens painted red, gold and black. Soft blood red pillows garnishing the headboard.

There's a boy dressed in a black and white suit, stripping his clothes off under you on the bed. The boy is gorgeous and familiar. You kiss him. The light of a nearby candle flickering as another wind blows through the open bay window, blowing the curtains once more and letting the full moon outside illuminate your bodies with its soft yellow light.

"God Roger" comes Mark's throaty moan as he writhes in pleasure underneath your warm hands. Mark's breathing is heavy, warm against your neck.

You run a rough hand down Mark's outstretched neck, his head thrown back and eyes shut in bliss as you cherish every inch of his body. Loving the way Mark moans your name when you touch him. Glorifying in the way Mark slightly lifts himself off of the bed to follow your touch.

You take a pointed finger and outline is jaw, tracing over his perfectly curved lips. You slowly close your eyes and kiss his square jaw, dragging your wet lips over his. Mark all but shoves his tongue into your mouth and you willing allow him to enter. You cannot help but to moan into his mouth by the way his nails are dragging across your bare chest, the way his tongue is moving skillfully in your mouth.

"I want you Mark" You whisper into his ear, you give a heavy sigh of pleasure when Mark reaches a hand inside of your boxers and take you into his soft warm hands. "Mark" you, moan again as he begins to stroke your manhood teasingly. His touch sets you on fire.

"Roger" Mark is moaning your name into your ear; you get harder "Roger"

"Yes Mark?" You struggle to find your voice, lost in this moment.

"Roger…fuck me now" Mark nibbles on your ear, still touching you, but Mark's hand is getting further and further away from you, and Mark is slowly disappearing.

You open you eyes and your heart is pounding out of your chest. You roughly run a hand through your bleached blonde hair and look at the clock next to your bed. It's past 4 in the afternoon. You take a quick peek underneath the covers and are not too surprised at what you see. You let out a shaky sigh and clear you throat.

Had you really just been dreaming that? Did you actually have a dream like that? About Mark? Your male best friend? This had to be wrong on so many levels you didn't even know where to begin. Should you be pondering the idea that you might have feelings for you best friend. A person you've known since grade seven. Should you even be having sex dreams about him? That was the bigger question.

You rub the back of your neck. Homoerotic feelings for your best friend. Nothing wrong there. You slap yourself and fall back onto you bed. Your Saturday completely gone by now. You hadn't meant to sleep that long. Your hands rest atop your heaving stomach and you're startled when the phone rings. Scared that someone might know what you had just been dreaming. If anyone were to find out about your blossoming crush on your friend your reputation would be tarnished, years of building up your look, your self worth, gone in a matter of days. That was silly. You thought. No one would care about you being gay, half the school had gone queer in the five years that you had been there. It shouldn't make any difference. But caring about what other people thought was so overrated, you should be caring about what the people who cared thought. Those were the people who mattered. Mark for instance. How would he even re-act to such a thing as the possibility of you being in love with him. _Love might be too strong of a word…or too little._

You reach across the bed and pick up the phone on the third ring. As soon as you pick up the phone you hear Collins rocket launch into a full conversation. Talking quickly and repeatedly.

"Collins, slow the fuck down, what the hell are you talking about anyways" You sigh and turn over on your side.

"Someone has a crush on me" Collins gushes over the phone and you can't help but laugh at the way Collins says it so girlish.

"Like oh my god, who Tommy?" You say, full on valley girl voice and laugh at how ridiculous you must have sounded.

"Like shut the fuck up and let me tell you smart ass" you can hear the smile in Collins' voice.

"Well…"

"I don't know who…yet. Rex was talking with Mark today and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Rex was talking to Mark? About what?"

"Hell if I know, why do you sound like ya care so much?"

"Forget it, so you were saying" you quickly turn the conversation back on him.

"Yeah…okay, well Rex didn't tell me a whole lot, it being confidential and all but I'm betting its Angel"

You laugh "You and Angel? Again with this Thomas?"

"Its fate man I'm telling you, Angel is possibly, no scratch that, _is_ _the_ hottest thing on two legs on the face of the planet. How fucking cool would it be if he was totally into me man, I'd die a happy fucking man I'll tell you that shit right now"

He laughs and you can't help but laugh along with him. Collins' is totally hung up Angel. With good reason. Angel was a striking person. Not that you were into boys or anything but Angel was pretty hot for a guy and have you seen him in drag? You remember two years back Angel came dressed in drag to one of you annual Halloween parties at your mansion. Angel was clearly the hottest girl there. In addition, that's saying a lot, espcically if Jamie Clarksdale, Chloe Garcia, and Butterfly Wilson were there.

Thomas is still going on about him and Angel. You can tell that Tom really cares a lot about Angel. He wishes that Collins' would just tell Angel how he feels so he can stop obsessing and make his dream a reality. He knows that Collins' would be so much happier with Angel if he would just tell him how he felt.

"So I'm meeting Mark and Rex at Frank's so-"

"What!?"

"What?"

"What did you say?" you're practically foaming at the mouth.

"I said I'm meeting Mark and Rex at-"

"_Why_ is Mark hanging around with _Rex_?" You say his name with disgust.

"Honestly Rog, no matter how much you hate the guy Mark is gonna be friends with whoever he wants"

"But not Rex, that pompous, arrogant, preppy-"

"Wha? Okay Mom yeah, okay- Gotta run Rog-"

"Thomas B. Collins don't you dare lie to me!" You shout over the phone.

"Well you scare me with when you start in on the poor guy, seriously he isn't _that _bad"

"Yes! Yes he is _that _bad, he's the scum of the earth with his-"

"How is he the scum of the earth?" Collins' is laughing, "If it makes ya feel any better he feels the same about you and your witch of a mother"

"He hates me because I'm rich"

"And you hate him because?"

"Like I said- scum of the earth, and he's a fucking liar- he isn't even vegan! I saw him eat a cheeseburger Tom, I saw him! He acts so like 'save the planet' but that's absolute bull shit and you know it!"

"Roger-"

"He only says that crap to get next to Mark" you rant out your frustrations of your archenemy.

"Maybe you're just jealous? Rex is a pretty perfect guy and maybe you're jealous because you can't be as perfect as he is?"

"Collin's that doesn't make any kind of damn sense" you're frowning now

You can hear Thomas laugh on the other end "_True _but its also true that your jealous of Rex and Mark's relationship and almost _everyone_ knows that, including Rex and to be honest you being jealous is only adding fuel to Rex's fire. I suggest chilling the fuck out and trying to make amends with the guy." he pauses "Besides, he's pretty cool, give him a chance eh?"

You can't honestly be jealous of the guy. This has nothing to do with Mark and his relationship with Rex. You've hated Rex since the moment you met him. It's hard trying to lie to yourself, when you can't believe a word of it. Mark is the reason you hate Rex. It's only natural to protect your friend from the devil himself. However, that line in your head has been repeated so many times over the years it seems to have lost its meaning. _I'll say until I believe it, until I know it's true._


	7. Rex, Roger, and One Mark

-1

**Mark's Point of View**

You were dressed in a light blue polo shirt and khaki cargo pants with your black backpack on your back. Angel had dressed you obviously; he also took pride in dousing you with some of his 'fragrances' as he liked to call him. Aside from your smell you thought you looked pretty good. You rounded the corner and saw Rex standing outside the café.

" Hi" Rex smiled at you. He had been standing outside the café waiting for you. That was nice of him; you think and are rather surprised when he opens the door for you.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me in your bed" you mutter playfully as you walk in and find a table with two chairs by a window. You're shocked when Rex grabs your hands and navigates you in the opposite direction. Rex's hands are warm and soft. Not like Rogers at all, which were rough and calloused by his guitar playing.

"Booths are better" he flashed you a daring smile. You try not to swoon too loudly. Who couldn't when they saw that smile of his? Once again not like Roger's smile, but in a good way. Roger had a sexual smile and he smiled with his eyes. Rex's eyes would usually glaze over for a second and seem to wink an arrogant smile of its own. Roger's smiles made you want to jump the guy right on the spot. It was tough to restrain yourself. Roger's smile was sexually, yet honest. It was strange how you kept comparing everything about Rex to Roger.

"Are we expecting more people?" You ask now nervous at how close Rex is. He knows you aren't gay right? Well that's pretty stupid. You obviously like boys as well but still. Rex knows that Rex Isn't gay right? And you decide to tell your brain to shut up because it's not making any sense at the moment… It must be the fact that Rex is currently trying to fit inside that protective bubble you've put around yourself.

"Not really" he smiled again and moved closer to you. You suck on your bottom lip, wanting to scoot away but wanting to get closer at the same time. You can feel Rex's breath on the side of your face "You smell like sweet babies" he tells you in your ear. You can't help but laugh

"What" you say, laughter in your voice

Rex shrugs with a smile on his face "Like baby powder and tangerines" he tells you again taking another sniff, his warm breath tickling your neck. Rex is awfully close to you, a little too close. Only Roger is allowed to be this close to you but…

"Maybe" you shout suddenly backing away, putting space between the two of you "We should order- I'll go" you said with a nervous smile and tried to make a run for it.

Rex laughs and shakes his head "It's alright- I told Danielle we were coming, it's already on its way" he smiles at you and you smile back nervously.

"Rex this is really-"

"Weird" he laughs "I know but I wanted this to be right ya know"

You lick you lips with a confused look on your face "Wanted what to be right? We're just hanging out, I-"

"Its" he clears his throat, you aren't sure what he is about to say, you're not sure what you _want_ him to say "Its more than that for me" he looks down at you with his crystal clear eyes " It shouldn't be this hard to tell you this" he laughs and quickly kisses you on the mouth. You barely felt it but Rex is turning red in the face and you smile brightly back at him

"I like you" he whispers into your ear and kisses your cheek and chuckles "I actually like you a lot, its funny that you haven't noticed by now" he laughs again

"I like you too" you smile at him "but I'm not sure I'm ready for you know…a boyfriend and all"

Rex bites his bottom lip, his fresh blonde hair falling in his eyes "No, that's cool, I wouldn't be so quick to rush into a relationship either if I was with Maureen" he laughs and grabs your hand underneath the table "is this okay?" he looks at you with the first honest smile he's shown you since you got here, and you heart flutters.

"Yeah" you smile softly "it's alright" and you squeeze his hand gently. You sit in silence for a moment to enjoy this. Rex suddenly goes bitter when he sees Roger stride in. The moment is gone.

"Would you look at that- Mr. Rock-star and his arm candy came to eat with the peasants" he tilts his head towards the entrance, sure enough there Roger stands all tan, tall, bleached hair, and leather. You don't even acknowledge that Rex is still next to you, for you get so lost in those green eyes of his that shine so brightly, but it dies when you see Mimi hanging on to him like a leech. _As always_.

"Oh boy" Rex sighs as Mimi spots them in the booth, She points and waves and walks towards the front desk "You can let go if you want" he tells you and he truly sounds hurt, you would have said yes but knowing that that would hurt his feelings, you lie straight through your teeth.

"Why would I wanna do that?" you smirk "It's not like he's my _boyfriend_ or anything"

You're a pretty good liar.

He chuckles as Roger makes his way over to your table. Roger's eyes go straight to you. He's smiling. You love his smile, its intoxicating; you could get wasted off of it. His hands are in his sagging dark denim jeans pants pockets and he's looking at you. You smile back.

"Hey" and its like Rex isn't even there. Rex doesn't exist right now.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit from our king" Rex says sarcastically with an arrogant smile on his face.

Roger frowns "_Who was speaking to you?_" he looks back to you with folded arms "Mark I wanna talk for a second" he smiles again

"Sure- what about?"

"Maybe we could talk _alone_"

"Okay um Rex-"

"Sure, it's not like he's you boyfriend or anything" he smiles at you and slowly unthreads his fingers from yours.

"Yeah" you slide your way out of the warm booth and walk with Roger outside the café with you hands in your pockets. You make you way around the back of the building. You're a little weary on where this is going. Where you want this to go.

"You look nice" Roger compliments you and you laugh.

"Thanks?" you chuckle and watch your best friend nervously.

"Welcome" he looks down and kicks a pile of dirt in front of him "I've been so fucked up this weekend" he looks at you "I'm not even sure who I am anymore and I'm confused and I don't know what the hell I want"

"Maybe you should talk to Tom" you laugh "I'm not the best at giving advice"

Roger laughs, his green eyes sparkling "This is gonna sound so fucking crazy but I think I might be maybe developing some weird sort of um" Roger is becoming antsy "uh Just-"

And before you know it, Roger's warm rough lips are on yours. Your eyes go wide and you can't believe what's happening. Is Roger actually kissing you? Is his tongue actually pressing against your closed lips? Is his hand caressing the side of your face, is he truly pressing you against the brick wall letting his hand cup the back of your neck? Roger is moaning quietly into your mouth, his hand going up the bottom of your shit.

_This can't be real_. You close you eyes and pull Roger by his leather jacket closer to you and pray that you aren't dreaming.


	8. Just Mark and Roger Now

-1

So since I got good feedback I decided to post the next chapter since it was already done and I love my readers, but after this chapter the drama starts, yay for drama!

**Roger's View Point**

"Mark" you laugh softly as you pull away, not quite wanting to but knowing that it would be best to stop right now, with your leg in between Mark's and your faces centimeters apart. There's no turning back now, but you don't know where to go from here. You are both silent as you simply stare into each others eyes. You let your thumb trace around Mark's now puffy lips and you can't help but think how cute Mark looks after he's been kissed. After he's been kissed by _you_.

"That was" Mark is searching for the right words to speak "_interesting_" he laughs nervously as you touch the side of his face. Now that you've touched him you can't seem to stop.

"Yeah" you breathe out "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize" Mark is smiling at you "It was nice, I just wanna know why?"

"I'm asking myself that same question" You look down into his magnetic blue eyes, _Why hadn't I noticed how beautiful they were until now_.

"Maybe we should go back inside…Rex is probably waiting on me" Mark makes a move to get away from the wall but you pin him back against it. No way was Mark about to leave now. He wasn't going back to Rex if you had anything to do with it. Not now.

"Why the hell are you here with him anyway?" you ask with a frown on your face. The thought of Rex often results in deep frown lines on your forehead.

"Hanging out, he um asked me to meet him after practice so…"

"That's not all" you say "You were holding his hand…I saw you"

Of course you saw them, besides they were way too close to be doing anything else. Mark isn't your property and he can do whatever he pleases, with whoever he pleases. That doesn't mean you shouldn't care. You become even more protective of Mark, your feelings growing stronger for him by the second. You've never felt this before, its new, its exciting, its giving you Goosebumps on your heart. _If that's possible_. You suppose this it must be _real_ love.

"He asked me to be his boyfriend" Mark whispers and if you weren't so close you probably wouldn't have even heard him. Your head starts panicking, bouncing off walls and you get nervous. Mark wouldn't want to be Rex's boyfriend would he? _He is damn good looking_. You begin to back away but Mark grabs your hand suddenly and he's smiling at you.

"I said no" Mark smiles and kisses you, its soft and delicate and you'd miss it if you weren't paying close enough attention. You like the way Mark kisses, its innocent and sweet. Not at all like Mimi's kisses who were all teeth, tongue, and roughness. Even when Mark slides his tongue into your mouth it's innocent. You've never been kissed like this before. You pull back and laugh a little.

"You smell like drunk babies" you laugh and kiss him again quickly

"Yeah…Angel's fault" he laughs and you grasp his hand and kiss him again. "Roger, I _do_ want this and all but what about Mimi?"

"Mimi?" you had completely forgotten about the cheerleader "I'll break up with her"

"You-What?" Mark is cute when he's all speechless and baffled, you think.

"I said I'll break up with her…for you"

"For me? Are sure Rog- I mean I'm nothing compared to-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. You're better than Mimi, in every way I can think of" you smile "I know this is totally rushing things and this is so weird I mean you're my best fucking friend for Christ sakes I shouldn't feel like this when I'm with you but…" you look back to Mark who is wearing a soft smile.

"You're not alone" he tells you

"I'm not alone am I?" you chuckle "After I break up with Mimi…I-I-I can't even say it" you laugh at yourself on how pathetic you must sound.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Mark raises an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Um" you clear your throat "yeah…yeah I want you to be my boyfriend"

Mark laughs and turns away "Roger this is so fucking weird. I never thought you'd be asking to be my _boyfriend_" he laughs again and you laugh along with him "I'd like to be your boyfriend"

You bite your bottom lip and smirk devilishly at Mark. You push him back against the wall and put an arm around Mark's waist, a leg going between his legs so you can get closer, your chests are touching and you've never been this happy before. "Marky has a _boyfriend_" you tease in a low growl into Mark's ear.

_I'm Mark's boyfriend. _It's weird that you finally have that title. You've made your way to the deep end, things between you and Mark will never be the same from now. You've gotten a taste and now you can't stop. You're on a natural high for the first time in your life, and you're thinking, _It shouldn't feel this good. _As you continue to kiss your best friend in the cool alleyway.


	9. Mark Roger and Mimi

-1I posted this chapter the other day but I wasn't happy with it, so I'm trying it again, basically same thing but more added to it. And just to get the drama started already. Oh and I added Roger's View into this chapter as well, just to speed things up.

**Mark's View Point**

"And I tried to explain margins to the little…"

You were leaning back against your locker, your friend, and currently Maureen's girlfriend standing next to you, rummaging around in her locker, blabbering on about some fight she had gotten into with a girl in their last debate meeting. You nod occasionally as she talks your ear off and you're wondering how you ended up in your own little version of c-span by your lockers. Her name was Joanne. All high heels and dress suits with her. You wondered if she ever just let her hair down since she seemed so up-tight all the time, but not in a bad way, maybe you were just too down-tight…if that was even a word.

"Yeah?" you threw in just to act like you were listening. Even if you were listening you wouldn't have understood a word she was saying. You had one leg kicked up on the back of one of the lockers and you arms folded across your chest and trying to look like you're paying attention and trying your best not to yawn. Joanne somehow was more energized in the morning than anyone he'd ever meet. Must have been all that coffee she drank in the morning, you'd think.

Correction. Maybe that was Roger. You could see him racing down the hall, coming your way, with his dark brown backpack thrown over his shoulder and a way too big smile for this time of day. You smirked a little at how funny it was for Roger to be this hyper in the morning. Usually he would be sluggishly pulling you into the boys restroom for a smoke. This was definitely a sight to see, and a rare one at that.

Roger gives you the quickest kiss on the cheek you'd ever gotten and smiled at you. Roger had to be discreet about this kind of stuff, especially at school. For his mother, colleagues, and especially Mimi was always watching him, that or either had eyes and ears everywhere watching his every move. Not to mention what a bad move it would be if people were to find out that you and Roger were possibly a thing, it would be social suicide in the Roger's case.

Roger pretended not to care about what others thought. But, honestly you knew he was afraid of what they would think. The way Roger was brought up would suggest that the two of you were wrong, bad, and sinful even. And while this school was mostly opened minded about these kinds of things, it still had plenty of religious bigots. Roger tried to be a rebel, but it was hard for him to rebel against things that for half of his life he were righteous. One of the biggest things being his mother.

"Hi Mark- Hey Jo" he said all out breath like and smiled.

"Hey" you and Joanne replied simultaneously. You laughed and looked back to Roger.

"What?" he smiled again, this time even bigger.

"How long has that smile been on your face" you laugh a little.

"Since I woke up this morning" he replied in a matter of fact way "And….maybe breaking into the school 'round three" he smirked

"Roger Davis breaking into school" Joanne piped in "Never thought I'd see the day" she laughed.

"Smooth criminal?" you laughed "What you take?"

Roger pretended to be offended "I'm surprised at you…me _steal_" he laughed "it was actually for you" he smiled once more.

"Me?"

"Yeah you" he laughed "Did you get your surprise yet?"

"Surprise?" you say with confusion.

"You haven't opened your locker yet?" His smile fading a little

"No…should I?" you smile

"Seeing as that's where your surprise is, it would be good idea to take a look" he laughed and ushered you to open your locker, after several attempts to crack your combination code Roger starts to laugh and moves you aside "You'd think the guy would know his own combination?" he laughs to Joanne.

"Thus the reason why I didn't open it…How'd you get my code anyway?" you say with a raised eyebrow

"I have my ways" he laughed, he pulled the lock away and you eyed him for a second before opening your locker. There laid a single rose, a red rose propped up against your history book. You smiled at Roger and he smiled back adorably, Roger _was adorable_. You couldn't help but think it, you've never known this side of Roger except for with Mimi, but now it was for you. No one had ever done anything like this for you before. You felt special. You felt loved.

"Rog…" you were at a lost for words as you held the rose close to you

Roger bite his bottom lip nervously "I stole it from Misses Naira's yard" he said cutely

"Roger this is-I- thank you" you say shyly

Roger licks his lips and leans down to you "I wanna kiss you _really_ bad right now" he gushes with a smile

"I _want_ you to kiss me really bad right now" you reply practically on your toes.

"You guys are gonna make me barf" Joanne half jokes "This is just way too cute for me" she laughs and touches you on the shoulder "See ya in history Mark"

"I really need a smoke right now…care to join?" he says seductively leading you to the top floor restrooms

"But I don't smoke" you tease full well knowing that you aren't going to be doing any smoking. Your lips are more than likely going to be doing something else. You know Roger all too well to suggest anything less.

"I'll teach ya" he winks, and you've never been happier than you are right now with Roger holding you hand and leading you upstairs with a radiant smile on his face looking back at you.

**Roger's View Point**

You pull back from Mark's warm lips and smile at him when you hear the final bell ring; Mark on the other hand is in a complete daze. You go in for another kiss, grabbing the back of his head and ravishing his swollen lips with yours as you push him into a nearby stall and shut the rusty door which hardly makes a sound. Mark is touching the side of your face fervently as you continue to tease him with your tongue. _It's good to make him work for it_.

"Roger" he says trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah" you raise a seductive eyebrow at him and let your hands slide down his waist, getting closer, taking his shirt just a tiny bit.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" he replies with a smirk and is the first to ignite the next kiss, his hands moving wildly through your bleached out spikes and all but pushing you both into a corner of the stall. Your grip on his waist tightens and you want to be closer than this, you're dying to get closer. You feel Mark's hands go to your shoulders, tugging your leather jacket down, but failing as he mumbles a "fucking jacket" into your mouth and continues kissing you. You pull away for only the slightest second and rip away your heavy leather jacket and throw it on the ground next to you.

"Ever have sex at school?" You smile deviously at your sort of kind of boyfriend. You press Mark up against the bathroom stall and get as close to him as you possibly can, it still doesn't feel like enough for you. You smile against Mark's lips when he reaches for your studded belt buckle, your heart racing. You take a deep shaky breath as you lay a hand on top of Mark's resting on your belt buckle. There's a spark. It almost puts you in a trance. There's a sudden surge that runs through your whole body and this feels more intimate than anything you've ever done with Mimi or any other girl for that matter. It scares you and you pull away hesitantly. And you know now that what you feel for Mark is real, it always has been and it shouldn't be taken advantage of. _It should be cherished_.

"Roger?" Mark whines adorably, so adorably that you want to kiss him again, but you don't. You grasp his hand and look at him sincerely. Mark looks down at your hands together "You don't …want to?"

"No…yes….um" You clear you throat and look back to Mark who is wearing a look of confusion at the moment "I want to Mark, you don't even _know _how much I want to" you brush a piece of fallen hair out Mark's eyes "But not in a filthy bathroom…especially at school" you smile "When we…ya know…" you drift off not knowing how to phrase it.

"Have sex?" he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Its more than just sex" you tell him and you're kind of shocked at his bluntness of the word. _Its kind of hot_.

"Make babies?"

You laugh at this "Not exactly"

"Do _it_?" he asks again.

"Mark" you whine "I don't know…um" You know what you should say, it's the perfect word for it but you're not sure what to make out of these feelings that you're having so you don't dare say '_make love_'. One, being its so cheesy and romantic that it gives you little bubbles in the pit of you stomach just thinking about it, and two because you're not sure what it is your feeling, or rather you aren't ready to admit to it.

"Connect on a deeper level?" you suddenly hear Mark's voice ring through your ears amongst your thoughts.

"Huh?" you question with a slight smile

"I got it from Collins a while back" he waves it off and you kiss his cheek at how adorable he sounds, and you're amazed at yourself for going on so long without knowing what you had right in front of you and not acting on it sooner. You can't imagine not being able to kiss Mark now.

"Well when me and you '_connect on a deeper level'_…I want it to be somewhere special…so we can go back and remember shit ya know?" Mark nods with a smile. "And when I dump Mimi" you kiss him again "I don't want any guilt or anything hanging over us when we do _connect_"

"I didn't know you were still going to break up with Mimi" he tells you truthfully and you frown catching his eye.

"Why not? You couldn't honestly believe I was gonna make you my mistress forever" you laugh softly "Mark I lo-" _Oh my-tell me I didn't just say that. Please tell me that didn't come out my mouth. Quick cover it up._ "I like you _a lot_" you smile nervously

"What? It sounded like you were gonna say lo-"

You quickly cover Mark's mouth with yours to hush him up momentarily and press a finger to his mouth "Lets not say it yet"

Mark cocks his head to the side with a small smile playing on his lips and leans only slightly up on his toes to kiss you, letting a finger trace around your mouth "You want that to be special too huh?" he says just above a whisper. You grab the hand that's cupping your cheek and kiss the back of it and nod staring into Mark's blue eyes.

**Mimi's View Point**

You're sitting in front of Angel in your third hour art class. You're on your fourth attempt at drawing the figure placed in front of you and getting more impatient by the second. You, after a few scribbles, throw the pencil down and turn around to Angel who is already in the middle of a conversation with you. You hadn't even known he was talking. _Shows how much I pay attention._

"You could tell he was nervous" Your best friend Angel gushed over her crush Thomas. "He was _so_ cute Meems" Angel is lighting up so brightly when he is talking about him

"Aw baby I'm happy for you, but if he hurts you I swear" you start to crack your knuckles and Angel laughs

"Honey no" he laughs, pulling your fists down. "Hopefully that won't be necessary" he smiles and you smile back.

_Angel's smiles are infectious._

"I was thinking" You being to play with the stale gum in your mouth "You think Roger is gonna ask me to marry him one day" you're practically glowing when you say this.

Angel's eyes go wide "You _want_ to get married?"

"Not today but one day soon" you smile shyly "I do feel bad that I've been seeing Benny though"

Angel nods "I still say tell him…it'll only hurt you in the long run chica"

"I know I know but c'mon…It's _Benny_" you squeal and you eyes light up "And the guy has more money than me and Roger's parents combined" you explain.

"Money isn't everything love" Angel wags a finger and you roll your eyes "It's true" He pouts and goes back to his sketching. Knowing that trying to change your way of thinking is useless.

"Correction. Money is _almost_ everything" You tell him and you both grow quiet for a minute. _I sound like such a money grubbing whore_. You admit to yourself. You turn back around to Angel, your long waves of hair flying around you "Heard he's gonna be a lawyer" Angel shakes her head with a smile as she listens to you go on and on about the ivy league hopeful.

_Who said being a money grubbing whore was a bad thing anyway?_


	10. Mark, Roger, and a Shade Tree

A:N/ Hoping everyone re-read chapter 9 since i added some crap to it and what not :)

**Roger's View Point**

"Where are we going anyways" Mark smiles as the two of you walk hand in hand down a cobblestone street, taking in the scenery and the surprisingly cool summer day that you've been blessed with after weeks of blistering hot weather.

You give Mark's hand a small squeeze and look towards him "Somewhere special" you smile and pull Mark closer to you. A hand slipping around his waist. "Somewhere just for us"

Mark eyes you for a second with a smile. He's so cute, you think, as you steal a glance back at him. You wonder why it took you so long to realize how you felt about your best friend. You'd always figured that something would form between you and Mark. You only wished that you had acted upon it long time ago.

You begin to think about Mimi as the two of you walk in a comfortable silence together. It's been nearly a week since you came out to Mark about how you felt for him. The feelings have only grown in that short time. Mark is the first thing you think about in the morning, the last you think about before you go to sleep. Mark is constantly invading your thoughts. You think about how his eyes light up when you smile at him. When you say something corny, how Mark raises an eyebrow at you before he bursts into laughter. It's only getting worst; you know what you're feeling. You've decided that today would be perfect to let Mark know.

You were supposed to break up with Mimi for a while now. Although your mother as been preventing that from happening. Your mom is a weird creature, you think. Every time the mention of your relationship status with the vixen comes up, you mother always insists on you trying to work things out with her. You know it's not because she is fond of Mimi, a matter of fact, she never liked Mimi to begin with. So why is she so hell-bent on you staying her? Something is defiantly not right. Though you know after this, you'll _have _to break up with her. Staying with Mimi after you know what you feel for Mark is stronger than anything you've ever had with her would be unfair to both of them.

"We're here Marky" You tease him with the nickname Maureen had given him back in middle school. He had never liked the name, but it was too adorable not to use. Besides, Mark looked cute when he was annoyed.

"Don't call me _Marky_" he scowled cutely and walked in front of you. "The Lake?" He turned around to you with folded arms and confusion written all over his face. You smile and walk towards him, taking his hands again.

"Yeah. It's beautiful out here this time of year. I come here when I need time to think and shit" You tell him and lead him over to the shade tree overshadowing the nearer part of the water.

"You never told me that" Mark smiles and takes a seat underneath the tree. You join him, sitting Indian style beside him.

"It's my little secret" you smirk and grasp his hand in yours and clear your throat looking straight ahead. "Remember when I said that when I said…_you know_ that I wanted it to be special?"

Mark looks at you strangely and nods "Yeah…?"

Your heart beats a little faster "I think" the words are getting stuck in the back of your throat "I think that _this _is special" You whisper and take a glance at him.

A form of a smile slowly spreads amongst his parted lips. "And…?"

You bite your lip and scoot closer to him, gently squeezing his hand, as if to make this not so hard to say. You're so nervous, the words want to roll off the tip of your tongue but you're afraid and scared. You've never been this scared about telling someone you loved them. "If I say it…you'll say it back?"

Mark smirks "Do you have to ask?"

"Well yeah" You tap your fingers nervously on the ground, picking random pieces of grass to calm your nerves.

"What if I said it?" He cocks his head to the side

"No- I mean, I should say it… I _want _to say it" You smile nervously

"Okay then…"

"Mark I…."

"Roger" Mark laughs "Don't have a stroke" he smiles and wipes away the sweat forming on your forehead. You laugh and hold the hand on your forehead, slowly moving it away. You look deeply into Mark's crystal blue eyes, there's a silence, the only thing being heard are the birds chirping in the background, and a stray dog barking from across the lake.

"I love you" you whisper and cover Mark's lips with yours in a chaste kiss, all your nerves disappear, and you burst into laughter and kiss Mark roughly with a bright smile plastered on your face as Mark falls backwards onto the ground holding the back of your neck, laughing into your mouth. Your hand is running up his sides, pulling his shirt up just an inch. This is the happiest you've ever been. You want this to last forever. Mark turns his head to the side and laughs; you kiss his now exposed neck lightly, hooking a finger in one of his empty belt loops.

"Do you mean it?" Mark looks over to you, a hand caressing the side of your face.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't- _I love you Mark_" you tell him again, the words coming out easier this time. _It feels so natural_.

"_I love you too Roger_" Mark says and your heart nearly flutters out of your chest. You ravish his lips once more, pulling away out of breath. "Say it again?" You smile down at him and stroke the side of his face with your thumb.

"I love you Roger" He laughs. You can't help but think that this is the start of something that only comes around once in a lifetime. You're thankful to be experiencing it at last.

"I'm so lucky" You whisper to him.

"Why's that?" Mark quirks a grin at you.

"Cause you love me" you can't help but blush when you say this "As corny as that sounds…its true"

"I'm no one special" Mark is too modest. "I'm just Mark" he says fiddling with the silver cross-bone necklace around your neck.

"And that" you kiss his nose and he blushes. _He's so cute_. "_That_ is what makes me so lucky" you smile and engage in yet another make out session underneath this shade tree by the lake. You'll remember this day forever.


End file.
